The Drops of Blood I Spill are Mine Alone
by TurquoiseRose16
Summary: We all know Jerome as the cocky prankster but what if there is more to him than meets the eye. What if he is actually depressed and a cutter and just hiding his true self behind the pranks.  How will the others deal with it, if they ever find out that is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HOA fanfiction! Please R&R.**

Jerome P.o.v.

To everyone I may seem like a jerk who likes to play pranks and aggravate people, but it is just a ploy. I have feelings, I care for others, and I'm not heartless. Though I can't show that. If I do I'll let others into my life behind my walls, the walls I spent almost my entire life creating. They will find out my secrets. My past. My pain. And worst of all my scars. Both inner and outer. Through the years my razor has become my only friend, other than Alfie that is. The scars that litter my flesh are comforting in a way. They don't fade and never will; they will always be with me unlike friends. They come and go. They say they will always be there for you, but in time they will leave you. Everyone will. Hell, my own parents abandoned me. I was an accident they said. I was more trouble than I was worth, so they sent me here when I was only five years old. They never visited, or let me come home for the holidays. I've spent eleven years of my life here. Trudy raised me better than my parents could of. The more I started thinking about my parents the harder I pressed the blade down. Red drops leaked onto the floor. No one ever wondered why I always wore long sleeve shirts. No one ever noticed I skipped meals. And no one cared that my grades were dropping drastically. No one. Not Trudy. Not Alfie. Not even Mara cared. But why would she anyway, she's with the meathead. My one true love. My one reason why I didn't end the pain years ago. Salty drops mixed with the crimson ones as they hit the floor. No one cares. It wouldn't matter if I killed myself; I doubt anyone would notice anyway. Blood covered my entire left wrist, and created small puddles on the floor. I set down the blade and rinsed off my arm. I took out the gauze from the cabinet and wrapped it carefully around the wounds. I put back the extra gauze and washed off my razor, then put it back in its rightful place. I splashed water on my face, then dried it. Checked my face in the mirror. _Good,_ I thought. _No one would ever notice I had been crying._ I stepped on the scale. 126. Sigh. I don't try to be anorexic, I just am. I refuse to eat because of the pain I face daily. Not physical pain, mental pain. The physical pain of starvation and cutting keeps me from going crazy from everything going on in my world. I unlocked the door and walked out. I pulled down my sleeve as I walked down the hallway. I had just made it into the kitchen when I heard a scream. _That sounded like Fabian._ I walked back to the bathroom. I guess the others heard him scream because all of them were crowded around the door. I looked in. Fabian was staring at a small puddle of blood on the floor. _Shit, I knew I had forgotten something._ "I-Is that b-blood?" He asked unable to move. I saw Trudy push her way through the crowd then gasp at the sight. "Oh, my word! Why is there blood on the floor? Is someone hurt?" she asked frantically looking around. "I think we are all- Jerome! Why do you have blood on you?" Mara asked staring at me worriedly. Then everyone turned to look at me. I could feel myself breaking under their steady gaze. "I can explain," I said quickly. "Well, explain already," Trudy said getting impatient. "Well.."

**I thought this might be a good place to stop. If I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter. 'Til next time. R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and I do not own Cut by Plumb or House of Anubis. But I do own this story and the poem below.**

_I made mistakes,_

_When I cut my flesh._

_But, it feels so good,_

_But so wrong._

_I don't want to lie,_

_But I don't want you to discover,_

_What lies below,_

_In me._

_I need help,_

_Though I will not admit it._

_You must see,_

_The pain I face,_

_To truly understand,_

_Why you must not know._

_Help me please._

_Come quick,_

_But stall as well._

_I want to recover,_

_But not get well._

_Save me fast,_

_But leave me to die,_

_I'm tired of feeling the pain inside._

Jerome P.o.v.

"Why do you have blood on you?" Mara asked staring at me worriedly. Then everyone turned to look at me. I could feel myself breaking under their steady gaze. "I can explain," I said quickly. "Well, explain already," Trudy said getting impatient. "Well, I…uh had a nosebleed, and I was just leaving to change my clothes after I got blood on them, when I …um heard a scream, so I … uh… raced back here to see what happened," I lied quickly. "Are you sure you are not hurt, sweetie?" Trudy asked, looking at me kindly. "Yes, I am fine," I replied avoiding eye contact. "Well, o.k. then. I have to go get supper ready. Will anyone be willing to help?" "I'll help," both Nina and Fabian replied at the same time. They glanced at each other blushing, and then followed Trudy out of the room. "I'm going for a run. See you later, Mara," Mick replied pecking Mara on the cheek. Patricia looked at me, then headed upstairs without saying a word. "Bye guys," Amber said. "I'm going shopping, anyone want to join me?" "I will," Alfie said with a slight smile. "Great! You can help me carry all my shoes and clothes and accessories," she cheered. Sigh. Poor Alfie. Mara glanced over at me and looked me straight into my eyes. I felt as though she was looking right into my soul with her bright brown eyes. I saw doubt cross her features as she left the room. _Does she know I was lying?_ I thought to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and started to wipe up my blood. When the floor was clean, I proceeded over to the sink to rinse out the blood stained towel. After a few minutes the towel was once again a crisp white. I hung it over the side of the tub and headed toward the room me and Alfie shared. I closed and locked the door and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a fresh t-shirt and pulled off the one that was stained with drops of blood. I threw the soiled one into the hamper and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My skin was pale and you could see my ribs through the thin layer of skin on my stomach. If you saw me you would think I haven't really eaten in months and you would be right. I stopped eating shortly after Mick stole the love of my life. I knew as long as Mara was with Mick I didn't have a chance. After that, food lost its taste and it didn't seem worth eating, so I didn't. Also, the cutting problem started around that time as well. Life just didn't seem worth living, so I started to kill myself slowly, and painfully. The way I deserved. Now I didn't just cut my wrists, I also cut across my stomach, and on my thighs. Although I don't cut there anymore, you can still see the faint red lines on my flesh. I sighed and slipped on the clean shirt. I looked at my face in the mirror. My skin was pale, and looked almost yellowish from lack of nutrition, my eyes were bloodshot from many hours spent crying silently, and I had deep bags under my eyes from days without sleep. All in all, I looked like a zombie. Suddenly, loud screaming broke me out of my deep thoughts. "I hate you, and I never want to see you again." Crash. "Fine. Same to you." Thump. Then I heard soft cries and footsteps heading upstairs. Oh, Mara. I unlocked the door and ran up the stairs. I walked over to her room and knocked softly on the door. "Go, away Mick." I heard from inside the room. "I'm not Mick and you are very lucky I feel bad for you otherwise I would have my revenge for being called that meathead," I said through the door. "Oh, Jerome. Come in," she said softly. Ever since the election we have had a special bond. Although I wish it was more, I'm glad I get to spend time with her. As I walked in I noticed she had her head under the covers and there were pillows and blankets scattered across the room. I sat down on the edge of her bed and slowly pulled the covers down. Most of her hair was messed up and sticking up in awkward directions, while other parts were stuck to her face with tears. Her mascara was running down her face making her eyes look like those of a raccoon. Her clothing was disheveled and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Don't look at me," she said hiding her face once more with the blanket."I look awful." "You don't look awful, you look beautiful, just like always," I said pulling the covers down once more. "You're lying," she said looking up at me through wet eyes. "No I'm not. You are always beautiful, no matter what," I said truthfully as I gazed down at her. She blushed lightly. "So, what are you doing here," she asked still watching me. "I came to see if you were alright which now I see is not the case, so what happened with you and the meathe- I mean Mick," I said still staring back at her. "Well, for one, you have my approval to call him a meathead, and two I caught him with some blond slut. He was flirting with her and was leaning in to kiss her when I walked in. I dumped him on the spot. Which caused him to yell at me and slap me across my face," she said pointing to a purple bruise now forming across her right cheek. "I told him I hated him and he said the same thing to me. I ran up here and started to cry. Then you came in," she said looking down. I felt anger well up in me. How Mick could do something like this to Mara made me seethe with rage. I stood up and was about to leave, when she caught my wrist. "Don't go," she said her eyes once again filled with tears. I sat said back down and pulled her close. I felt her shudder as she cried into my shoulder. I stroked her hair absentmindedly. I whispered soothing words to her and heard her cries die down. For the first time I noticed how close we were. My cheeks heated up at the thought of it. I could feel her heart beating steadily. I wonder if she could feel mine. She pulled back and I looked into her eyes. We started leaning closer and closer until our lips touched. Fireworks would be an understatement. It felt as though the whole world didn't exist and it was just me and her. I felt a tingle run down my spine. I was kissing Mara. I was kissing Mara. Oh my god, I was kissing _Mara._ I shouldn't be doing this. She was like a ray of sunshine. I couldn't get close to her without tarnishing her brilliance. I am like poison. I'm rotten. I don't deserve her; no one does. I pulled away quickly. "Oh my god, Mara. I'm so sorry," I said as I exited the room in a burst of speed, leaving her sitting on her bed in a slight daze. I raced into my room and locked the door. I reached under my bed and grabbed my razor. I sat cross-legged on the floor and rolled up my sleeve. I unwrapped the gauze and pressed the blade down. _I can't believe I did that. She must hate me now. How could I kiss her? She probably thinks I was using her. I ruined our friendship. She'll never forgive me,_ I thought as I made another slice on my already damaged wrist. Tears ran down my face and landed on my open wound as I slid the blade over once again. Blood leaked onto the carpet and dripped down on my once unstained clothes. My razor was a bright crimson by the time I stopped. I wiped it clean and rewrapped the blood stained gauze on my cuts. I removed my clothes and grabbed a clean shirt and pants. I slipped them on and then proceeded to scrub out the blood that was in the carpet. Once all traces of blood were gone I slipped the razor back under my bed, and pulled down my sleeve. I unlocked the door and sat back down on my bed. I grabbed my iPod and lay down on my bed. The song Cut by Plumb came on.

_I'm not a stranger,_

_No, I am yours._

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore._

_A fragile frame aged,_

_With misery._

_And when our eyes meet,_

_I know you see._

_I do not_

_Want to be afraid._

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists_

_I find it when,_

_I am cut_

Sigh. It's amazing how accurate these words are about my life. I put the song on repeat and fell into a deep sleep.

_I may seem crazy,_

_Or painfully shy._

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden _

_If you would just look me in the eye._

_I feel alone here and cold here,_

_Though I don't want to die._

_But, the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside._

_I do not _

_Want to be afraid._

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists _

_I find it when,_

_I am cut._

_Pain._

_I am not alone._

_I am not alone._

_I'm not a stranger,_

_No, I am yours._

_With crippled anger, _

_And tears that still drip sore._

_I do not_

_Want to be afraid._

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists_

_I find it when,_

_I was cut._

**That is the end of the chapter. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Please R&R!**

Mara P.o.v.

One minute I'm in here crying my eyes out, the next minute I'm lip locked in a passionate kiss with Jerome. But, sigh, all good things have to come to an end, considering one second he was here and then he just took off out of my room. I felt like crying again, but I didn't. I don't blame him for leaving, I mean he opened up to me about his past and how do I respond? By abandoning him to be with Mick. I didn't even tell him the truth of why I got slapped. Mick thought I liked Jerome, which I did but wouldn't admit it, so he called me a cheating, lying bitch, then slapped me across my face. So I told him I hated him and stormed out and he did the same. I have to talk to Jerome in the morning. I have to tell him the truth, I thought as I slowly fell asleep.

Jerome P.o.v.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The once sunlight filled room was now nearly pitch black save for the small stream of light that came from the other side of the door. I took off my headphones and looked at my now dead iPod. I guess I fell asleep with it. I sat up and stretched. I then glanced at the clock by the side of my bed and gasped. It was 9:23 at night. Why didn't anyone wake me? I was asleep for almost five hours! I jumped up and walked over to my door. When I opened it, I saw Mara with her hand raised ready to knock.

"Oh, Jerome. I was just seeing if you were awake yet," she said smiling.

"You knew I was asleep so why didn't you wake me?" I said slightly annoyed. Her smile vanished as she replied.

"Sorry, but you just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you," she said looking down. "I hope you're not mad."

"No, Mara, I'm not mad, I just wish you woke me up. Next time this happens will you please wake me? "I said with a small smile. She looked up at me.

"Yes." She said softly. I turned to go back into my room when she caught my wrist.

"Why did you leave?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I looked at her slightly shaking form and sighed. 

"Mara, I left because I had to. Yes I fancy you. A lot actually, but I know that I do not deserve you. I am rotten and a complete jerk. And If I'm not careful I will fall completely in love with you. And I-"she cut me off.

"You know," she said her eyes looking straight into mine."I think I love you too."

She presses her lips against mine. It was amazing and unexplainable, until I heard a loud buzzing. My eyes shot open and I looked at the clock beside me. It read 7:03. Well, that explains that. It was just a dream. Why in my right mind did I believe for even a moment that she could possibly love me? I am an Idiot. I slid out of bed and walked to my closet. I tossed off the clothes I slept in, and then I put on my uniform. I was just looking in the mirror fixing my tie when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I said still trying to fix the stupid tie. I heard the door open and close, followed by small footsteps nearing me. I looked up in the mirror and saw, who else, but Mara. Today is not my day.

"Hey, Jerome. I just came to see if you were alright. You missed dinner last night," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I fell asleep listening to my iPod," I glanced over at my bed where it still sat untouched.

"Here let me do that," she said motioning to my tie, which I still was having trouble with. Her hand brushed mine and I slightly blushed at the contact. She tied it rather quickly, but still none the less it looked perfect.

"Uh, Jerome?

"Yeah, Mara."

"Why did you run?"

I gulped nervously. I couldn't tell her the real reason. She would hate me. "I, uh. I ran because I heard Alfie calling me. He needed help with a prank. I was going to go back to your room, but I fell asleep before I got the chance," I lied quickly."Also, I didn't want you to think I was using you or anything, because of the recent breakup." Please believe it. Please believe it.

"Alright, I believe you," she said as she started to walk out. "Oh, and I never thought you trying to use me, Jerome," she said truthfully. "I just thought you might have actually liked me." When she finished, I saw a small tear leak down her face.

I stood there stunned. She thought I liked her. So that means she likes me, or liked me anyway. I ran after her. I reached the kitchen and looked around. I didn't see her.

"Uh, Patricia, did you see Mara?" I asked praying she did.

"Yeah, she told me she was heading to school early. She seemed upset about something."

"Thanks, Trixie," I said grabbing my school bag as I ran out the door

"Wait," she said cautiously. "Why did you want to know?"

"No reason. Bye," I yelled as I hurried out of Anubis. I ran down the familiar pathway, but as I neared the school, I heard soft cries. As I started to see where the noise came from a loud clap out thunder erupted. I looked up. I hadn't noticed the dark skies with everything going on. I heard a loud shriek as the thunder rolled. I followed the noise to a small group of bushes. It was pouring heavily now. I pushed through the shrubs, to see Mara, with tears dripping down her face, and huddled into a ball. I sat down next to her. She looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with obvious terror in her voice.

"I am seeing if you are o.k.," I replied wrapping my arms around her as another clap of thunder passed.

"I'm fine, besides why would you care anyway? You don't like me the way I like you," she said tears still pouring down her face. "And let go of me," she cried as she pushed herself free of my embrace.

I actually chuckled a bit. I can't believe she would think that I didn't like her. It was raining so hard I could barely see in front of me. My hair was plastered to face and my clothes were soaked through. Same goes for Mara.

"Why are you laughing at me? Are you so coldhearted that you think my pain is funny? I hate you, you relentless, selfish bastard!" she screamed at me.

Yes those words stung but I wasn't going to be fazed. "Mara, I laughed because I think it's funny that you think that I don't like you. I like you a lot, no more than that. I think I love you," I replied.

Her eyes shot open as she turned toward me. "What did you say," she asked quietly.

"I said I love you, Mara."

She leaned into me and pressed her lips onto mine. Suddenly, nothing mattered. All that mattered was the girl in from of me. I could taste the sorrow and desperation on her lips. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. I could feel how she placed her arms around my neck. She pushed into me harder and I could feel her heart beating fast in time to my own. I placed kisses up her neck occasionally dragging my tongue or biting down. I then brought my lips back down on hers. We eventually had to stop to breathe. All we could say was wow.

"Mara, would you be my girlfriend?" I asked smiling.

"Yes of course I will," she replied blushing.

We stood up in the constant downpour. And I placed a single kiss on her lips. "Come on, we have to get to class," I said looking at her.

"Alright let's go," she said.

When we reached the building we walked inside then wrung out our clothes. Even though we were out there for awhile, we were still here fairly early considering how early we left the house. I placed my arm around her shoulders as we walked down the hall.

"Clarke!" A male voice yelled. I turned around to come face to face with Mick.

"So, she was cheating on me. That little slut!" Mick practically yelled, then smacked Mara's arm harshly.

"Hey! Leave her alone, Mick, or should I say meathead," I said taunting him. His response was a punch in my stomach. I almost doubled over.

"That's it! Mara stay back," I called over to her. She immediately backed up to the lockers. "It's just you and me now, Campbell." After many punches thrown back and forth we were both baldly hurt. Black started to creep up on my vision. I kicked Mick in the stomach and he fell backward. I thought for sure he would get up, but to my surprise he didn't.

"Jerome, you did it. You won," Mara cheered. However, as she ran over I started seeing spots and I collapsed. The last thing I heard before succumbing to the black was Mara screaming my name.

**Well, that's it until next time. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you readers for all the reviews! Here is the next and final chapter. Please R&R.**

Jerome P.o.v.

My eyelids felt like they a weighed a ton, but I eventually opened my eyes. My vision was blurry as I looked around. I blinked a few times until it cleared. I was… in my room, but how? I remember, I was in the school with Mara, and then Mick came. We fought, and he collapsed, then it went black. So… how did I get here? I heard a small sigh and looked down. Mara was kneeling on the floor with her head rested on my bed near my arm. I wonder how long she has been here. I started to sit up, when I felt a sharp pain pull through my chest and stomach. I glanced down. My shirt was off, and my chest down to just below my stomach was wrapped in bandages. I checked my wrist. The bandages were still there, so I'm guessing they didn't see the cuts. My entire body hurt. I never knew Mick could do so much damage. That bastard. I was taken out of my thoughts by a small moan. I turned to look at her. Her eyes slowly opened. She yawned quietly and stretched.

"Oh, Jerome. You're awake," she said with a smile. "Are you o.k.? Do you feel any pain? Do you want anything," she asked rambling question after question.

"Mara, relax, calm down. I'm fine, really," I said assuring her.

"Good, now you can explain to me why when we bandaged you up we could see your ribs practically protruding through your skin," she said fairly harshly. "Why are you starving yourself? Why? Are you trying to kill yourself? Tell me."

"Fine," I replied. "You want to know, then I'll tell you. I never even tried to starve myself, but after you and Mick started to date food lost its taste, so I never bothered to eat it. And I got so used to not eating I guess I never really wanted to after awhile. I'm sorry." I told her now avoiding her steady gaze.

"Jerome," she said softly. I looked up. Instead of an angry look, her eyes showed kindness and….love. "Come here," she said spreading her arms out. I pulled her onto the bed and into my arms. I hugged her tightly, and ignored the stinging pain in my chest. "Don't do this to yourself any more. Please, for me," she said against my chest.

"Mara, I'll do anything for you. I love you," I said enjoying every minute I could have her close to me.

"I love you, too, Jerome," she replied still pressed against me.

I lay back down, and Mara lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I buried my face into her hair, and sighed. I could feel her heart beating with my own. I ended up falling asleep with the girl of my dreams snuggled in my grasp.

I woke up with Mara still pressed up against me. The sunlight from the curtains made her literally glow. She is so beautiful. I slipped out of bed leaving her still asleep on the sheets. I stifled a groan as I slowly walked to my dresser. I took out a clean blue t-shirt and slowly put it on. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I had a large purple bruise forming on my cheek and slight black eye. My skin was so pale I looked like a ghost. I heard a small shuffle from behind me. I saw Mara sit up and look around.

"Jerome, what time is it?" she asked stretching.

"I'm guessing breakfast time by the smell of pancakes," I said smiling.

"Great, I'm starving," she said walking over to me and grabbing my hand.

"Oh, I've been wondering, what happened to Mick," I asked pulling her close.

"I think he is still unconscious. You really did a number on him. He's in his room," she replied with a small smile.

"Good, he deserves it, after how he treated you. Now let's go down to breakfast, and maybe start a food fight," I said with an evil smirk. She gave me a look and I backed off. "Alright, alright. No food fight then. Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her down stairs.

Everyone was at the table except for Mick. When they heard us come down they looked up.

"Hey, Jerome. Are you feeling alright?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"I can't believe how much damage you did to Mick. Nice job, bro," Alfie said high fiving me.

"Thanks dude."

A little later Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie left mumbling something about ankh pieces or something, whatever they are, leaving me and Mara alone. We joined hands under the table and leaned over to each other. I pressed my lips against hers and my tongue brushed against her lips. She opened her mouth and our tongues explored. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. A loud "ehem" broke us out of our trance. We turned around to see Trudy looking at us with a smile on her face. We blushed slightly.

"I was going to ask if you felt alright, but I take it you are better, so if you are not too busy could you help me with the dishes?" Trudy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," I replied. We got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I have to go and do some laundry and check up on Mick, so I am going to trust that you two can take care of the dishes am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can handle it," Mara said.

"Good. Oh by the way, I was wondering, how did the fight start?" she asked.

"It's not really that important," I replied looking down. "But, I promise it will never happen again."

"O.k. then I will see you two later," she said as she walked out.

I filled the sink up with water, and then poured in some soap. Mara started to wash the dishes, and when she turned her back towards me I flicked some soap at her. She turned towards me with a smirk and splashed some water at me. Soon we were in an all out water fight. We were laughing and dripping wet when Trudy walked back in. The pile of dirty dishes were still sitting on the counter untouched. She looked at us then the dishes and shook her head.

"You two can go clean up and I will take care of the dishes," she said smiling. I opened my mouth to argue, but she just shook her head. "Go on. Both of you," she said.

On our way up we heard someone following us. We turned to see Mick holding something behind him. He walked closer and closer to us. As he came closer I noticed he had a black eye and a split lip. He also had a bandage wrapped around his head. He pulled the object from behind his back and pointed it at us. He was holding a knife.

"Mick, what are you doing?" I asked backing away slowly.

"I am going to cut out Mara's heart like she cut out mine," he said grinning sadistically.

"Mara go get Trudy, and then stay back, I don't want you to get hurt, o.k.?" I asked her quickly. She nodded her head and I kissed her cheek before she took off to the laundry room.

"Mick you don't want to do this; put the knife down," I said trying to calm him down.

"Yes, I do. And if I can't get to her, I will just kill you then," he said swiping the knife near my face.

I was pressed against the wall before I knew what hit me. He was practically holding me up by my throat. He was teasing me with the knife. The blade slid down the side of my face, and I could feel the small trickle of blood drip down my cheek. I could barely breathe between, Mick trying to choke me and the fear that he could hurt Mara. I couldn't take it. With all my strength I kicked him in the stomach and he let go of me as he fell back. I heard a small groan as he stood up, but none the less he still came at me once more. This time though, I wasn't quick enough. I felt the blade go straight through my shoulder then get harshly pulled out. I gasped. I placed my hand over the open wound and felt the blood leak through my fingers. Mick pointed the now blood covered blade at me. I can't believe I did this but, I kicked the blade from his hand, then pushed him against the wall. I punched him pretty hard and he passed out. I retrieved the knife just as Mara and Trudy walked in. They saw the blood covered knife and their eyes widened.

Mara ran over to me. "Oh my god, you got stabbed! Are you hurt anywhere else," she asked frantically.

"Mara, relax, save for this," I said pointing to the stab wound, "I'm fine."

"Hey, Jerome, what happened with Mick?" Trudy asked shocked by what happened.

"Well he came at us with a knife, and I told Mara to get you. As you can see he got me once, but I ended up knocking him out. Not really much to tell," I said.

"Well we need to get you and Mick to the hospital, so I am going to call an ambulance, considering we can't carry him ourselves," she said walking out of the room.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and Mick was loaded up fairly quick. We ended up riding in the back with him. It only took about ten minutes to reach the hospital. Mick was taken into the ER almost immediately for a brain scan. I on the other hand had to wait a little bit to get my wound stitched up. Let's just say three hours and twenty-three stitches later, we finally were about to find out what was wrong with Mick.

The doctor, what was him name. Oh right, Dr. Maslow explained the situation.

"You see," he started, "he has had some pretty severe head trauma, which would usually cause temporary confusion but I guess in this case insanity. It should clear up in a few days, maybe a week. Make sure he takes his medicine," he said handing Trudy a small bottle," and try not to anger him, it will only make things worse."

We thanked him and left. Unfortunately, we didn't take the car so we had to ride in a taxi. We were lucky he woke up shortly after arriving or we would have had to try to carry him. I shook my head at the thought. When we got in the house we were bombarded with questions. After, an hour we finally finished explaining what had happened. Mara followed me to my room and sat down next to me on the bed. We talked for awhile, telling random stories, laughing constantly, stuff like that. Soon we heard Victor's speech, but she was too tired to move so she stayed in my bed. It's not like Alfie minded she stayed in here, him and Amber are getting pretty cozy. I won't be surprised if she stays in here one night.

Mara pressed herself against me and sighed contently. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. In those fleeting moments of time you know what truly matters.


End file.
